Forever together
by XxxxangelwithashotgunxxxX
Summary: You know you're in love when you laugh at everything he says. You know you're in love when when his gazes make your heart flutter. You know you're in love when all you can think of before you sleep at night, is him. NALU Oneshots Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Luuushyy~"

"No. Shut up."

"But-"

"Natsu, I have to study for the exams. I'll play with you later"

This time of the school year was for examinations. Lucy Heartfilia, the schools smartest and most popular girl was in the library attempting to study in peace but failed to do so since her boyfriend, the schools Basketball Captain and of course, popular guy #1- Natsu Dragneel was distracting her.

He was feeling lonely since Lucy has been paying more attention to her books that to him. Getting her to pay attention to him was his main priority at the moment and he was willing to do anything to accomplish it. Even if it meant having himself killed by their mutual friend, Erza Scarlet.

"Lucyyy, I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Natsu exclaimed

"Shhhhhhhh! We're in a library so shut up! And you already ate my lunch you should be full!". Lucy whisper-shouted.

Speaking of food gave Natsu an idea. He got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, tucked in his chair and began to slowly walk towards the door . Curious as to what her boyfriend was doing, Lucy lifted her head from the view of her books and set her pencil down.

"Where are you going? "

"Well, I'm going out to the eat...**by myself**, all **alone**..Alone in the streets, with **no one **to keep me company." he replied dramatically and added an over exaggerated sigh to further define his "loneliness"

Lucy rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She stayed seated, waiting to see what else Natsu would do and she was amused to see Natsu continue his act which she found adorable. Feeling bad that she had made her boyfriend try so hard in getting her attention, Lucy packed up her things and as she was doing so Natsu quickly walked out of the library chanting "Catch me if you can~" repeatedly.

Taking on his challenge, Lucy ran after him but when she was out of the library, Natsu was no where in sight. She thought that maybe he was hiding behind a wall like he usually does to scare her so she walked a few steps and glanced at the sides of buildings to see if Natsu was there.

As the number of buildings with no Natsu increased, Lucy became more worried by the minute thinking that Natsu might've been taken by thugs or that he actually left without her. Unable to handle her stress, she took out her phone so she could call him. Before she did, a hand reached from behind her, covering her mouth and one hand pulling her into the alleyway of two buildings.

Lucy was more than scared, she was terrified. 'Great, I can't find my boyfriend who might've just ditched me for food! And and now I might get robbed or worse...raped!' Lucy screamed to herself. She then heard a deep chuckle that was all too familiar to her

"You looked so scared Luce! That's what'cha get for ignoring me ~"

Lucy turned herself only to come face to face with the person she's been looking for

"Natsu Dragneel what are you doing?!" she scolded crossing her arms with a pouting. She felt warm, muscular arms wrap around her petite waist.

"Awww c'mon Luce, ya can't blame me for trying. After all, we haven't spent time together at all this week" Natsu whined as he his nose against the crook of her neck. Though he's done this to her tons before, she still couldn't help but blush at his actions.

Slowly but hesitantly, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and the two stared at each others eyes in silence before Lucy spoke

"Did I really make you feel lonely?" she asked quietly. Natsu nodded smiling at her knowing what she would do next.

"Alright, as an apology I'll give you some sugar"

Whenever Lucy said 'sugar', she meant sweet actions like hugs, cuddles, kisses and _maybe _sometime in the future, 'sugar' would mean doing _that_ but for now, 'sugar' meant kisses. Natsu didn't even wait for Lucy to lean in, as he himself crashed his lips against hers. It took her a few seconds before she melted into the kiss and responded by pulling Natsu closer to deepen their kiss.

Of course, all good things must come to an end and the couples make-out session was put to an end when they saw more people noticing them in the alley. Natsu held onto Lucy's hand tightly and they both ran to his apartment that was nearby and entered his room with the sound of a 'click' from his lock.

Okayyy..maybe they will do _that_ but who knows, the ending will be happening in your mind, however **you** want to end it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to just make a bunch of oneshots for this fanfic so here's the second one! Hope you enjoy! :D **

It was Valentines Day at Fairy Tail Academy. Gifts and chocolates were being exchanged everywhere and some were confessing their feelings while others chose to ignore the holiday. One of the students who chose to ignore the holiday was Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was the new girl in the school , you'd expect new students to be loners at first but with her kind and caring personality and her beautiful appearance, it was no wonder that she became popular within a week of her arrival. She instantly became friends with everyone, girls and boys. But today in particular she was avoiding confessions. She only accepted gifts or chocolates from fellow school mates but not confessions. Going through the experience of a break up, she was afraid of getting her heart broken again.

Her first boyfriend at her previous school- Sting Eucliffe, was caught cheating on her with a girl named Minerva and it was on Valentines Day too! The day of their anniversary! Knowing that Sting had been cheating on her, she ended their relationship. Now, Lucy spends her days surrounded by her numerous friends where she doesn't have to worry about relationships.

In the other side of the school was Natsu Dragneel, the schools clown. Though he was silly and a prankster, he was popular, being known for his crazy was never thought of as a romantic since girls found him too childish but today, Natsu planned on changing their perspectives by getting the girl that he's had his eyes own since the very first day she arrived. Lucy Heartfilia.

Yes. _The _Natsu Dragneel has a crush on a girl? Gasp! But it's true, and you can't blame him for falling for her. In his eyes, she was a 100% perfect girl and he liked her ALOT. He's been doing a good job of hiding his feelings from her and from everyone else too. He was originally planning to confess sooner but the more he spent time with her, the more he felt the fear of rejection. But he's been holding in his feelings for far too long, today he was going to tell her how he felt. All that's left is finding her.

Natsu slammed his classroom door open and began running around the school like a mad man being chased by the police. He searched the top floor and the lower, but Lucy was no where to be found. He began to think that she had gone home and missed his chance to confess. He spotted Lucy's best friend Levy McGarden and decided to ask where Lucy was.

"Yo, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked in between taking breaths

Levy looked at him questioningly with a raised brow

"No why?"

"I need to tell her something _really _important"

"Are you finally confessing?"

"Ye- No- How'd you know?!"

Levy giggled and crossed her arms looking at Natsu with a smirk

"Oh Natsu, it was kind of obvious you liked her. I mean, you practically follow her around like a lost puppy!" Okay maybe he didn't do _that_ good of a job of hiding his feelings.

"Anyways, I saw her in the school garden sitting by herself. She had a gigantic bag probably filled with chocolates and gifts. You've got lots of competition Natsu!"

Natsu thanked Levy and started to run again. Their school garden was alll the way at the other side of the school meaning Natsu had to run even more. It was all worth it when he arrived and saw Lucy sitting on the grass against a big sakura tree. Leaves were gently falling as the cool breeze blew by, blowing against Lucy's hair that flowed along with the wind. Natsu walked to her so that he was standing above her. Lucy looked up at Natsu with a charming smile

"Hi Natsu! Do you need someth-"

"Lucy, be my girlfriend" Natsu interrupted

"H-Huh? N-Natsu what are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered as she felt her cheeks heat up

"I want _you_ to be my girlfriend" he stated blunty

Lucy looked away with a troubled expression. Did he _have_ to confess today of all days. The day when her heart was broken? She was hoping to avoid any confessions for the day but her original intentions can no longer happen.

"Lucy, I've had my eyes on you since the day you set foot in this school. I became friends with you and I loved spending every single day by your side laughing and smiling. I really want us to stay that way. I don't want to see you get stolen by anyone else. I want you as my girlfriend. Not just a friend Lucy, but _my_ girlfriend".

There. Natsu confessed. His face was flushed and his heart was beating as if their was a drummer playing with it. He looked at Lucy anxiously awaiting her response

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't be your girlfriend" Lucy said quietly

Natsu's heart dropped and his eyes widened.

"W-why not?" he asked. His eyes watched as Lucy rummaged inside the giant bag filled with chocolates and gifts. She pulled out a heart shaped chocolate that was wrapped with a red foil and began to rip the foil off. After that she squeezed the hollow chocolate until it broke into pieces.

"Did you see that Natsu? Let's say that was my heart. My heart has been broken already and getting into relationships will eventually lead to another heartbreak and I don't want to go through that again" Lucy explained with a hint of sadness in her voice

Natsu sighed and took a seat beside her. He took the broken pieces of chocolate from her lap and put them on his as he began to put the pieces back together.

"What are you doing?"

Natsu ignored her question and continued fixing the chocolate as Lucy watched. After completely putting the pieces back together, he held the chocolate heart in front of Lucy's face.

"If your hearts broken, I'll fix it. I can fill up the empty space in your heart. Lucy please, please be my girlfriend" Natsu asked one last time with a puppy eyes.

Lucy stared at Natsu with his puppy eyes. She found him to be such a sweet and kind guy. He always managed to make her smile even on her worst days and she loved being with him. 'Love'. The word struck Lucy's mind. She _loved _being with Natsu. She _loved_ his goofy grin and his childish acts. She _loved _how he made everyone smile. _She loved him._

"Alright...Natsu I'll be your girl. Only because I love everything about you and I know that you won't fail to make me happy" Lucy replied as she leaned on his toned arm

"Really?!" Natsu exclaimed, overjoyed

"M-Hm" Lucy nodded with a smile

Natsu stood up and put his hands in the air screaming "Woohoo! I got a girlfriend! Lucy's my girlfriend"

Lucy laughed, wiping tears of joy from her eyes "Natsu, you don't have to tell the world about it"

"Of course I do! They need to know that you're mine now"

And with that being said, Natsu lifted Lucy by her waist and spun her around as they laughed together like the always do. He gently set her down as the two gazed at each others smiling faces and ever so slowly, Lucy went on her tippy toes but the impatient Natsu kissed her. Their first kiss as a couple,how sweet. But don't worry, there'll be more

Much More


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon. The cool breeze blew gently outside as the nature flowed against the wind. Inside an apartment there was a couple who decided to spend the day together relaxing. Natsu-the boyfriend, was sitting on the couch watching T.V while his girlfriend Lucy, worked on her novel.

"Lucyyy" Natsu called

... No reply

"Lucyyy!" Natsu called louder

...Still no reply

"LU-"

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy interrupted as she turned her head to look at him

"How many more do ya gotta write?"

"I'm going to stop after I finish this chapter" Lucy answered turning back to her novel

Natsu sighed and walked over to where Lucy was working. He rest his chin on top of Lucy's head as his arms wrapped around her waist and the chair she was sitting on

"How many pages is this chapter?" Natsu questioned, hoping that she would be finished soon

"100"

"Fuck" Natsu cursed under his breath

Natsu was bored and he wanted to play. So, in order to do so, he first had to get Lucy's attention which he did by tickling her sides

"N-Natsu! Hahaaa- stop tickling me!" Lucy whined in between laughing

Natsu took this chance to grab Lucy's fountain pen- which she used to write her novels with, and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey! Give it back!"

And thus the chase for Lucy's beloved fountain pen began. Natsu ran into Lucy's kitchen with Lucy trailing behind him. The two spent about a minute running in circles around Lucy's dining table until Natsu leaped over the table and ran upstairs into Lucy's bedroom where he hid himself under her blankets.

Lucy was a little behind since she stopped and sat down on her couch to rest for a while. After she caught her breath, she stood up and began to walk up stairs. Unsure of where her boyfriend was, she first looked in her bathroom, checking behind the doors and in the shower but he wasn't there. She checked her guest bedroom where she looked under the bed, in the closets, in the bedsheets but she didn't spot Natsu in there.

Then, Lucy saw her door open which she always closed before going down. Seeing it open only brought her into her bedroom to see a lump in her bed. Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes

'Great hiding spot' she thought to herself

She silently tip-toed over to her bed and yanked her blankets off to reveal Natsu who still had her pen. She put a hand on her hip and gestured with the other motioning for him to return her pen. Natsu only showed her a sly grin

"What's the _password_?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"What password?" Lucy muttered through a fake smile.

"Oh you know _exactly _what I'm talking about " Natsu replied, his grin become bigger

Lucy groaned. She hated his _password_. Well, not exactly hate it, more like she was always _embarrassed and hesitant _to give him the _password._

"Come on Lucy~ No password, no pen" she heard him say

"Fine." she huffed with her cheeks flushed as she marched over to her bed, grabbed Natsu by his scarf and kissed him smack on the lips. Natsu was more than glad to receive his _password_ as he deepened their kiss only to find a red faced Lucy break it off and snatch her pen out of his hands.

Right when Lucy was about to head back to continue writing her novel, Natsu pulled her down so that she was laying on top of him with his arms holding her against him firmly. His neck was nuzzled into the crook of her neck and Lucy felt his hot breath blow against her skin sending shivers down her spine

"I-I hate y-you" she stuttered as she tried to seem mad

"No you don't, you love me _and my passwords_" Natsu whispered in her ear then lifted his head to place a kiss on his girlfriends forehead.

This of course, made Lucy blush and she tried to hide it by burrying her face into Natsu's black shirt.

"It's not fair. You always tease me like this" Lucy whined

"Yeah, but I do it because I love seeing your different expressions. Besides, I know you secretly love giving me my password"

"I do not!" Lucy defended only to be laughed at by her boyfriend

"Riiighhhttt. Course you don't. If you want, I could change the password to something more than kissing"

Lucy's eyes widened as she listened to her boyfriend

"Haha..no I'm good with the current one" Lucy replied with a nervous laugh

Natsu flipped their positions so that he was now on top of her. A mischievous look appeared on his face

"You sure? You don't want to do _more than kissing? _Maybe you'd like getting more physical or to get straight to the point maybe you want to have-"

Natsu's words were interrupted by a bonk on the head by a flustered Lucy

"Pervert!" she yelled before she pushed him off of her, stuck out her tongue at him, and made her way back down.

It took Natsu a few seconds to process what just happened before he ran after Lucy

"Awww babe! Baby Lucy I was just teasing!"

And so, Natsu spent the rest of the day trying to get Lucy to forgive him. But don't worry, she forgave him in the end after he promised to buy her 2 new books and take her out on a date to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu, truth or dare"

"Dare!"

" I dare you to not talk until tomorrow and if you do talk you have to come to enter the classroom with only your boxers on!"

" I got this!"

* * *

That explained Natsu's silence. Throughout the rest of the school day he hadn't spoken a word and he didn't dare utter a word knowing that his friends were keeping a close watch on him wherever he went to make sure that he could do the Dare.

It was almost the end of the day and word spread around about Natsu's silence and the consequences that would take place if he had spoken. But of course, not everyday goes by without a little struggle and for Natsu, the struggle was not a blabbermouth was all part of his image. After all he was _the _Natsu Dragneel- loudest and craziest kid in the school but that earned him a spot in the popular squad.

Throughout last period his friends had tried to get him to talk. Especially his best frenemy Gray Fullbuster who had given him the dare in the first place.

" Hey flame-brain, whats wrong, cat got your tongue? " Gray mocked

Natsu rolled his eyes and ignored him. He watched as Gray walked over to their friend Erza Scarlet with a smug look plastered on his face. He began to worry as Erza's expression changed from calm to full-on Godzilla. She began walking or more like - _stomping _over towards Natsu with the look of a murderer in her eyes. Natsu quickly took out his notebook, flipped over to a blank page, and scribbled "Gray! You bastard! What did you tell Erza?!"

Gray saw Natsu holding up his notebook and smirked when he read what he had written.

" I only told her that you were the one who gobbled up her cake on her 10th birthday" Gray said with a tone of fake innocence in his voice

_' Why you!'_ Natsu cursed in his head. He was about to head over to Gray to give him a good punch in the face but was stopped when he felt a hard grip at the back of his collar. Slowly turning his head, Natsu then came face to face with the out raged Erza

"You were the one who ate my cake?! And on my birthday too?! I'm giving you 10 seconds to explain yourself! " Erza exclaimed

Natsu looked left and right not knowing what to do. He wanted to tell her that he was little. He didn't know better than to take what the Titania loved the most ( aside from her crush whom you all know). He simply thought that cake was food and people eat food, so, he ate it. The whole thing...

Ten seconds were done but so was school. The bell rang excusing students to take their leave. As soon as the bell rung, Natsu ran through the doors with all his stuff feeling thankful that he had escaped Erza's wrath. By the time he had ran off school property, Gray had sent him a text.

_**"The dare is still on ash breath"**_

_**" I know that ice-princess. Trust me, I got this " **_Natsu replied shortly after he reached the stoplight. Seconds later, he noticed a girl around his age walking his direction but her eyes were glued onto the screen of her phone as if there was nothing and no one around her. She had medium length blonde hair and a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was deeply concentrated on her phone with earphones stuck inside her ears which might have been the reason why she continued to walk with looking what was ahead of her. The light was still red but the girl hadn't noticed and just before she could take a step into the road filled with zooming cars, Natsu had pulled her back

"Hey watch out!" he yelled _' Shit! I spoke!'_ he thought to himself.

"Huh?" the girl said looking at Natsu with a confused expression. She saw that he was motioning for her to take her earphones off and so she did.

" You know you almost killed yourself" Natsu spoke

"What do you mean?" the girl asked. Natsu only pointed towards the busy road

"Oh... Well thanks. I owe you my life basically" the girl replied jokingly

" Ahaha. Nah it wasn't that big of a deal. How 'bout you just let me walk with you to wherever you're headed in return for saving you? Miss?"

"Lucy. My name's Lucy. And sure if you want. I'm just heading to the train station"

" Awesome! I'm heading there too! My names Natsu by the way" Natsu said as they crossed the street

" Nice to meet you Natsu"

Lucy and Natsu spent their time together talking and getting to know each other. Natsu had learned that she had went to Magnolia High School and also small details like her favourite food and colors. Natsu was enjoying himself very much. He liked meeting new people but Lucy espially, he was glad he met. They had only known each other for an hour yet it seemed like they've known each other for much longer.

Like the saying 'All good things must come to an end, their time together was put to an end when Lucy's train had finally arrived. She stood up and held out her hand for a handshake

" Well, I'll be going. Thanks again" Lucy said as brought her hand closer to indicate that she wanted to shake hands.

Natsu laughed "I save your life and all I get is a handshake? I don't think so~"

Instead of giving a handshake, Natsu stood up, grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her into his famous bear hugs.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy gasped out in surprise. Her face was flushed red by his sudden act but that didn't stop her from hugging him back.

" I'm really happy I met you Luce! I hope we can meet again sometime!" he said truly happy.

Lucy felt her heart flutter at the nickname he had already given her but chose to ignore it

"Yeah me too. You have my number so call whenever you want to meet up again" Lucy offered.

Natsu nodded in agreement and the two waved goodbye as they headed off into different directions.

Natsu had totally forgotten about the dare untill Gray sent him another message

_**" Remember. If you don't complete the dare, you're gonna have to enter the class with only your boxers on"**_

_**" Well I'm guess you'll be seeing me in my batman boxers tomorrow XD" **_Natsu messaged back

_**"LOL You spoke?! Good job dumbass. What made you speak" **_Gray replied instantly

Natsu smiled to himself before replying

_**"Let's just say, I am Prince Charming and I saved a Princess"**_

* * *

Okay hi guys sorry for not updating in like forEVA and sorry if there wasn't enough NaLu in this. The idea just popped into my head when I was at the stoplight so I decided to make it a chapter as soon as possible before I forgot plus I needed an idea anyways :p erniways hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu, you really should be studying. We have an exam coming up soon remember?"

"We've been studying for 2 hours already . Give it a rest would ya"

Natsu and Lucy were both in their classroom after school supposedly studying for an upcoming exam. Lucy was very serious about receiving perfect scores because she knew her father would not accept any failing grades. On the other hand, Natsu was far more carefree about his school work and tended to slack off every now and then.

It was starting to get dark as the sun began to set. Lucy was at her seat rewriting notes she took in her previous unit for history. She scribbled down one last note before setting her pencil down and stretching

"You done studying yet?" Natsu asked with his back turned. He was doodling dragons on the chalkboard not bothering with his studies

"I'm almost done. Just need to get a book from the library and then we can head home" Lucy replied as she stood up from her seat and began to pack her stuff

"Yes! Finally! I thought we'd be staying here until midnight!" Natsu said with an exaggerated sigh

Lucy giggled and shook her head

"You know I'm scared of the dark. I would never plan to stay at school knowing it's only us two especially when it's so dark out"

"Pft. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. But you're not exactly the most dependable person ya 'know."

Lucy confessed.

Natsu held his hand over his heart and dramatically gasped "I'm hurt!"

Lucy looked at him with furrowed brows as she walked over and gave him a small kiss

"Don't worry, I still love you" she gave a wink and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inhaling his musky scent that she loved so much

Nasty smirked and hugged her back tightly. He chuckled childishly "I know you do"

*Time skip: in the school library*

"Hmmm now where is it.." Lucy thought to herself as she checked the numerous rows if books

"Natsu! Did you find it yet?" Lucy yelled out . No reply. The room was silent and Lucy began to get scared. Even though the lights were on, she was still scared I being left along in such a big carefully took quiet steps around the library. Looking left to right in hopes of finding Natsu

"Natsu! If this is a joke it's not funny! You know I get sca-"

"BOO!" Natsu jumped out from behind and grabbed Lucy into his arms as she screamed.

"GYAAAAAAA! NATSU YOU JERK!" She yelled pounding her fists againts his chest

He laughed loudly , proud of his actions "Haha! Sorry Luce, I was getting bored"

Lucy pouted "Hmpf! Not funny! Did you at least find the book I need?"

"Not exactly. But I did find this creepy one. It's got some pretty good stuff" Natsu answered. He showed her a small brown book that was all torn up and looked very old. The two sat down at one of the tables and Natsu began to read

"Fairy Tail 1943. It is said that a student died in the schools library the night she was studying. She was by herself that night when her classmates suddenly showed up and began to bully her . She was running away until one of her classmates roughly pushed her against one of the shelves , causing it to topple over her. The students ran away in fear and the next day, the school librarian found her body crushed by the shelf and the library was closed for 3 months for further investigation. Rumour has it that the crushed girl still haunts the library as of today in hopes of getting revenge... " When he finished he looked over at Lucy who was holding her arms with a scared expression

"O-okay. Haha..it can't be true right? I mean g-ghost don't exist" she stutter

"Or do they" Right when Natsu said that, the lights in the library shut off and it was pitch black.

Lucy started to shake and tear up

"Woah! Blackout! Lucy? Are you alright?" Natsu asked. He couldn't see a single thing so he reached forward and held Lucy's shaking hand

"N-Natsuu! I'm scared!" Lucy cried

"It's okay Lucy, I'm right here. You can feel my hand right?" Natsu said reassuringly"Y-yeah...but I'd he feel for safe if I was in your a-arms" Lucy was for once glad the lights were off. Otherwise Natsu would see her red face.

She heard Natsu stand up and heard him moving. She then felt his arms wrap around her securely and she instantly felt better

"You better now?" He whispered into her ear

"Y-yeah." She replied and snuggled closer to him.

The two silently waited in the dark listening to each other's heartbeat. A couple minutes passed until the lights finally flashed on.

"Lucy...Lucyyy the lights are back"

"Hm I know, but, let's stay like this a bit more ok?" Lucy suggested as she continued to hold onto Natsu

"Well if you say so~" he agreed with a goofy grin

**Credits to thecagedsong for the story idea!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's P.O.V

I was at the supermarket late at night strolling around the aisles looking for things I need. Why was I at a supermarket so late at night you may ask? Well, you see my friend Cana decided to throw a last minute party tomorrow and she needed help with the food. And so, here I am looking through ingredients for the party.

I look down at my shopping cart which is half empty. ' Ingredients for the cake...check. Spaghetti pasta and tomato sauce...check. Burger patties check'

Checking my phone for the list of things I need to buy, I still need to get some chicken and hot peppers for the curry. As I turn the corner, I accidentally bump into someone's back

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized quickly

The stranger turns his head and a quick sign of surprise appears on his face but he quickly changes into a worried state.

"Oh no it's okay...um actually, do you mind doing me a favor?" He asks

I raise a brow " Uhh.. What kind of favor"

"Well, this might sound stupid, but my ex girlfriend just walked in with her new boyfriend and I don't want her to see me all alone looking like I haven't moved on...do you mind holding my hand to make it seem like your my girlfriend?... Please?" He explains with a pleading smile, which can I just point out, is extremely adorable.

I stare at him for a while studying his features. 'Slanted onyx eyes, a smile to die for plus his little pointy canine teeth. How cute! And not to mention his...pink hair?

Knowing how embarrassing it was to be seen in public all by your self, I went along with his little plan. The pink haired teen held out his hand and I hesitantly reached for it.

Once we were holding hands, I couldn't help but blush. 1. Because it's not everyday you hold hands with a really cute stranger and 2. His hands were unbelievably warm!

"If you don't mind, I still need to get a few things. So bear with me" I told him

"That's okay! And by the way, my names Natsu. Natsu Dragneel"

He gave my hand a slight squeeze as he gave me a genuine smile

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy" I replied

After exchanging names we walked over to the vegetables hand in hand to look for the peppers I needed

'Hmmm..which one do I get?'

As if he read my mind, Natsu held up a big bright red pepper

"In my opinion, I think these ones are the best if your making something spicy" he suggested.

I examined the pepper with my free hand " Do you like spicy foods Natsu?" I asked out of curiosity

He nodded with a grin "I loooveee spicy stuff!"

I laughed " I just so happen to be making curry for a friends party tomorrow. You wanna come along?"

"Woaahh! Curry?! Count me in!" Natsu exclaimed

After a while of conversing and strolling around, we finally headed to the cashier. Natsu helped me unload the things in my cart onto the conveyer belt. As the cashier was checking the prices, I looked around at the empty supermarket.

That's when I realized it. The supermarket was empty. Meaning there was no one else here and that means Natsu's 'ex girlfriend' was never here in the first place.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really have an ex girlfriend do you.."

"NOPE, but I'm almost certain I'm close to getting a girlfriend"

And then it hit me. That was the smoothest way anyone has ever tried hitting on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't written in a while and I'm honestly just typing away at whatever comes to my mind so here's a random one-shot.**

**BTW**

_Italics_** mean the character is thinking to themselves- just a reminder.**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"My Mom passed away when I was little due to a sickness so it's just me and my Dad now. It may sound sad but it's really not! My Dad went through a phase of depression but he's recovered and tries his best to make sure I'm happy. As for my friends, I have a very 'special' childhood friend who lives next door. His name is Natsu and he has what he insists- is 'salmon' hair-"

I stopped when I heard the giggling and snickers across the room. Oh no, why were they laughing?!. So much for first impressions! I saw my best friend Levy holding back a laugh as she pointed at the screen projector. I hesitantly looked at the screen and immediately blushed in embarrassment. Oh. my. geez. WHY.

"Lucy can you please continue?" My English teacher asked.

Ignoring the image that was seen by everyone, I continued my presentation and quickly sat down when I finished. Just as the next person was about to start, I felt my phone vibrate and decided to sneak a peak at who messaged me.

_"I'm gonna be hanging with the stripper at lunch so I won't be able to eat off your food :("_

Oh he's in so much trouble. He doesn't even know.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy stomped through the school hallways looking for her childhood friend Natsu with an angry look on her face. She had come to school all nice and cheerful because she had successfully finished creating her English presentation. Her English teacher had assigned her class to create presentations about themselves as a way to introduce one another for the new school year. She spent the previous night adding pictures of her family and friends into her slideshow presentation only for it to be completely ruined because of a _certain someone. _

As she stepped outside, she saw a group of familiar boys by the courtyard and spotted the pink hair almost immediately. Lucy charged ahead, yelling in the process.

"NATSU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The said boy turned around at the sound of his name being called only to be met by a kick right in his face. He cried in pain and clutched his aching face. Looking up, he saw Lucy who's face was red in clear anger. His friends just stood aside bewildered by what just happened.

"What have you done?!" Lucy screeched

"Uh..."

In all honesty, Natsu really had no idea why Lucy was mad. He didn't do anything that he knew of and didn't do anything out of the ordinary today or yesterday. He came home from school, ate, took a shower, ate some more, and did his homework. Of course, he procrastinated and ended up trespassing into Lucy's room through her window which was right beside his bedroom window. He snooped around her room while she was gone, doing who knows what. He saw her laptop open with a bunch of images on the screen and that's when he thought of a little trick.

_"Oh yeah.. I put THAT picture on one of her slides"_ Natsu remembered

"WELL?! WHY DID YOU PUT THIS PICTURE!?" Lucy yelled once again as she held out the image on her phone.

Natsu burst out laughing and so did the rest of his friends when they saw the photo. It was a picture of Lucy with coke spurting out her nose.

"AHAHHAHA! WHAT IS THAT!?" Gray- Natsu and Lucy's mutual friend asked.

"I REMEMBER! That was when we all went to Crocus for a school trip. We were sitting by an ice cream parlour and we told Lucy about the nasty porta-potty that had a sink with no soap!" Natsu explained while clutching his stomach from too much laughter

Gajeel, their other friend patted Lucy's head while laughing as well " You guys chose the wrong timing to tell her! She was in the middle of drinking her coke!"

Unamused, Lucy walked away still ticked off at what happened. It would take them quite a while to stop laughing so she found it pointless to just stand their and wait. Plus, she was missing out on lunch time.

* * *

Lucy headed back to the cafeteria where her girl friends were seated by the back. Her friend Mira waved for her to come over.

"Oh my Lucy~ I heard what happened during English. I'm guessing it was Natsu's doing?"

"UGH! That stupid pink headed idiot! Now everyone thinks I'm weird!" Lucy complained as she buried her face in her hands.

"You're already weird Luce" she heard an all too familiar voice tease.

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu standing behind her with a nervous smile.

_"That's right. Fear me"_ she inwardly thought.

She chose to give him the silent treatment, too tired to start yelling again. She turned away from him and began eating her food. This of course annoyed Natsu. He _hated_ getting the silent treatment because he himself was far from silent and hated when others ignored him.

"Oh come on~ Lucy~"

_"Nope."_

"Lucy please don't be mad. I won't eat your lunch from now on promise!"

_"Try again"_

"I'll carry your bag to school to and from school!"

_"Hmpf"_

"Alright then.. If you're gonna be like that then I have no choice but to... kidnap you!"

Just then, Lucy felt herself being lifted up and thrown over Natsu's shoulders like a sac of potatoes.

"Natsu! What are you doing!? Everyone's looking!" Lucy protested as she punched Natsu's back

"Ah you finally spoke" Natsu had one arm supporting Lucy just under her bottom as he walked through the hallways taking pride in all the stares they were getting

"Where are we going?! Put me down! Now!"

"Secret~"

* * *

Natsu entered an empty classroom and carefully placed Lucy down who surprisingly didn't immediately start yelling or run away. She still looked kind of mad though which Natsu was planning to fix.

_"I have an idea"_ Natsu thought as a light bulb flickered on in his head.

"If you're planning to say sorry just forget it. I've already-"

Lucy was cut off when Natsu pulled her to him, his arms securely wrapped around her. He stared right at her, looking at her brown orbs with adoration. Lucy's face went red as she struggled to push him away.

"Wha...What are you doing now?" she stammered, trying her best to look else where

"Will you forgive me Luce?" Natsu asked pleadingly. In addition to that, he gave her the look. The look he knew Lucy wouldn't be able to resist. His puppy face.

_"Darn it. He's adorable"_

"Thats! That's not going to work this time Natsu. I really wanted to make a good impression on my new classmates and English teacher and you-"

Once again, Lucy was interrupted when Natsu gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lucy paused for a moment before realizing what just happened.

"Wh-wh-what was that?!" Lucy stuttered to which Natsu laughed at.

_"__He thinks this is funny?"_

"IF YOU THINK KISSING MY CHEEK WILL CALM THE FLAMES OF MY ANGER THEN YOU'RE-"

Natsu held Lucy's face and pull it towards his , kissing her other cheek-

"Y-you're wrong!... A-AND I'M NOT GONNA-

He kissed her on the forehead-

"make your l-lunch anymore!"

Kiss on the nose

"Mouu~ Natsu s-stop it already!" Lucy mumbled slowly giving in

"Not until you forgive me" Natsu whispered in her ear before placing a trail of kisses along Lucy's neck to her jaw.

_"Oh crap. I can't let myself give in! I always end up losing when he does this!" _

Lucy's anger and pride was slowly crashing down as Natsu continued to shower her with kisses. She hesitantly held onto Natsu's shirt, her face flushed. The angry Lucy had vanished and was taken over by the shy Lucy.

"Still not gonna forgive me huh?" she heard Natsu ask once more as he pulled away

"...N-no"

Natsu looked around the room before placing both hands on the sides of Lucy's face and finally kissing her. Lip to lip. At first, Lucy was shocked. But she didn't fight it. She gave in to temptation and kissed back as she placed a hand at the back of Natsu's neck to deepen the kiss. Natsu smiled as he pulled away only to kiss Lucy again. After few more kisses, Lucy pulled away to catch her breath.

"PWUAH! Let me breathe!" she said breathlessly.

Natsu gave her one final peck on her cheeks before grinning widely

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah... you're forgiven. But you cheated. Not that I minded" Lucy mumbled the last part hoping Natsu wouldn't hear.

"Great! Then I hope you don't mind if I do it again" Natsu excitedly said before pulling her close yet again

"Ah I don't care anymore~"

* * *

**Yeah... I don't know. I just felt like writing so yeah x'D. Hope you guys enjoyed anyways**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no excuse what so ever for being gone for who knows how long. Here you go. Another Nalu oneshot. Made it up along the way so its not the best. Hope you enjoy. If not...well try to enjoy it anyway :'D.**

_"I shouldn't be here. Nope."_

Lucy's P.O.V

I'm supposed to meet with my friends to hangout and my friends and I agreed to meet at a restaurant called "Striking". I've never been there before but I've heard how some people often mistake it as a baseball batting center and some people even think of it as some place to get whips or something. However, as Levy recently informed me, the place got its name due to the employees being an extremely rowdy bunch.

I wonder why.

BUT. That't not the problem here. The problem is, since I've never been there before, I have no idea how to get there. And being the overconfident person I am, I thought I could find the place myself instead of reasonably asking my friends for directions. And boy was I wrong. When I gave up on trying, I decided to ask Siri to go check the trusty internet for me. Because Siri understands me. I make conversations with her when I'm bored as hell. I'm not crazy I swear.

Anyways, sometimes Siri doesn't understand me properly which probably explains why I was led to a strip club. Instead of "Striking". And now here I am standing in front of a strip club. All by myself. Did I mention it was already dark out?

Normal P.O.V

Lucy nervously paced back in forth as she tried to get a hold of one of her friends. Unfortunately, to her inconvenience, no one was picking up. Eventually her phones battery died so she stuffed in away in her school bag. Lucy looked around and noticed the line of men waiting to enter the club in front of her, some glancing in her direction. Of course it didn't help that she was dressed rather _boldly. _Lucy was proud of her body and found no shame flaunting what her Momma gave her. However, she regretted wearing such skimpy clothing especially at a place like this.

"Hey Miss, are you working tonight?"

"I'd tap that"

She ignored the catcalls and tried to steer clear of any drunk men wandering around. Who knows what trouble she could run into.

Lucy glanced at her watch and it was getting really late

_"The girls are going to KILL me" _she thought to herself.

She was already half an hour late to their appointed meeting time and she knew the longer she kept them waiting. The more they'd grow hungry. And boy oh boy you do not want to mess with hungry women. So instead, of cautiously walking around, Lucy began to fasten her pace and started speed walking. But then again, she had no clue where to go. And so, she found herself in a dark alleyway.

_"How cliche "_

Now all her confidence was definitely gone as she slowly walked through, the only sound you could hear being the clicks of her heels. She thought she was alone in the dark until she heard shuffling a few meters behind her. She stopped in her tracks. Slowly she turned around and called out

"Hello? Who's there?"

No response.

She waited, eyes darting in every direction in hopes of finding the source of the noise. A few more seconds of complete silence passed until she heard footsteps. At first they were slow, which alerted Lucy to start moving. But then they got faster and louder. The owner of the footsteps getting closer and closer. Lucy, scared for her life, reached into her school bag and took out the first thing she could grab. Just as she felt a large hand grab her shoulders, she pointed whatever object she had grabbed and pointed it at her so called kidnapper with her eyes tightly shut.

"Let go of me or I swear to God I will hurt you"

No response.

_"I guess rapists don't usually make conversation" _

When she heard the sound of stifled laughter, she slowly opened her eyes to find a pink haired man with a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from laughing.

"What the- who are you?!" she questioned.

Instead of an answer, Pinky raised up his hand to signal for her to wait before he burst out laughing.

"Pwuahaha! 'Let go of me or I swear to God I will hurt you'-." He imitated in a terrible fake girl voice

"-Hurt me with what? A SPOON?! Bwuahaha-"

Lucy looked at him in utter confusion. She thought she was getting followed and soon to be raped by some guy from the nearby strip club, yet here was this guy- with pink hair- laughing his ass off. Something about a spoon.

"W-what spoon?" Lucy asked.

The man, who was still dying of laughter, pointed at Lucys hand. She glanced down and- Oh.

_"I threatened this guy with a spoon. Oh my God Lucy." _

Lucy was too scared to even think about what she grabbed. She just need something, ANYTHING, to use as a defensive weapon. But really? A spoon?

Lucy tried to defend herself "Wha- Blame my friends! They're always too lazy to throw out their garbage during lunch! It's not my fault I thought I was gonna get raped!"

Bubblegum head finally calmed himself down and managed to speak properly

"Rape? Me? You?! Heck no. This is the alleyway I take to get to my job. Its in a pretty secluded area so no one usually goes through here but me. I thought you might've gotten lost since I've ever seen anyone else here and it takes some pretty good snooping around to get here. I was JUST going to KINDLY ask if you were lost. But you. You actually threatened me with a spoon!"

"I just have bad navigating skills alright!" Lucy argued back, face flushed from embarrassment.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay. Sheesh. Anyways I'm already running late for my job. No harm done in being a couple more minutes later. I can help you out if you want"

Lucy gave him a suspecting look before giving in. "Okay fine. But, its just because I do no want to be attacked. FOR REAL."

"Great! Mind if I get your name?"

"Lucy"

"Okay Lucy, I'm Natsu. So, wanna tell me how'd you end up here?"

They began walking side by side at a respectable distance as Lucy told him the whole story to which he made fun of her for.

"Well if you wanted to go to 'Striking' you should have just said so! I work there!" Natsu said

"You do? Well then we can just walk there together" Lucy suggested. Now that she got a closer look at him, he was wearing some kind of uniform. A fitted black polo shirt with a red emblem on the shirt pocket along with red pants. It looked quite good on him despite it being a work uniform. Lucy wondered if the rest of the workers looked as good as he did.

_"Shut up Lucy, you just met the guy in a damn alleyway"_

"Anyways, tell me about Striking. I've never been there before. Whats it like?" Lucy asked, hoping to make conversation

"Well, we serve some pretty odd but good food. Trust, me they taste better than they seem. Us employees usually pitch in on the ideas and we make them for our boss-Gramps- to taste and if they're good, and edible, he'll put it on the Menu. But for some reason he never puts my ideas on the menu.."

"Hm? Why not?" Lucy asked genuinely curious

"Probably because I usually make everything spicy. But a little TOO spicy for the average person" he explained

"I'm assuming you like spicy " Lucy giggled

"Yep. Must explain why I'm already taking a liking to you"

_Oh._

"..." Lucy stared at the ground feeling her cheeks warming up. Natsu noticed her silence and realized what he just said.

"I- I mean you got spice. Y'know what I mean?" he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm..sure"

He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

* * *

_An hour later at Striking..._

"Does anyone know where Natsu is?! He's 2 hours late!" yelled Makarov

"He probably went to visit that stray blue cat again" Mira, the bartender said with a sigh as she wiped down the bar counter "There's not a lot of people for now, so we'll manage"

At a nearby table, Lucy's friends were completely occupied with the restaurants employees who had nothing to do. And they just happened to be a couple of men suited to their liking.

A flustered Levy was talking to one of the restaurants waiters, Gajeel. A tough looking guy who caught an interest in teasing the petite girl

"Stop calling me Shrimp would you! I'm not small! You're all just gigantic!"

"Would you rather I call you Little Levy~"

"...N-nevermind. You sound weird when you say that"

On the other hand, Juvia was making try to make moves on Gray, constantly asking for his attention.

"Gray-sama! Juvia would like more service over here please~"

"I was JUST there"

And last but certainly not least, Erza and Jellal. Right next to each other, yet completely silent.

"So..hi" Erza managed to speak up

"Sup"

"... I didn't think our conversation would get this far"

Jellal chuckled " So what brings you ladies here?" he asked

"We were planning to hangout and we heard about this new place so here we are."

"Good choice. Is this everyone?"

"Actually, were waiting for our friend Lucy. She's 2 hours late" Erza explained

"Hm.. What a coincidence. One of our workers still hasn't come yet either"

As if on cue, there was the sound of laughter and the slight banging on the restaurants window. Everyone stopped talking to look at what was happening. And guess who it was? Natsu and Lucy with huge grins on their faces

Everyone watched from the inside of the restaurant. Natsu seemed like he was saying something to the blonde and next thing you know she was doubled over from laughter, banging the window. Her face turning pink from the lack of oxygen and Natsu pointing and laughing at her face. After a while, Natsu noticed all the stares they were getting from inside the restaurant and nudged Lucy to get up. He gave them a sheepish smile before grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her inside the restaurant where they were welcomed with shocked expressions.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late! Ran into Luce on the way here and got caught up in story telling!" Natsu greeted

"Hello girls~ I swear I have a good reason why I'm so late" Lucy said to her friends who were still staring at her with shocked expressions

"Pfft! Yeah right! You gonna blame Siri?" Natsu teased

"Shut it Pinky!"

"It's Salmon! Luigi!"

Just then, everyone screamed and yelled in surprise

"EHH?! NATSU/LUCY WITH A GIRL/BOY?!"

And so the two were bombarded with questions

"Lucy! Why are you so late!?"

"You never told us you had a girlfriend Natsu!"

"If you had a date you should've said so Lu-chan!"

"Alright everybody. SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled.

"Excuse us dear customers as we discuss this in the back" he spoke to the few customers that were staring in confusion before leading everyone out of the restaurant

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the back of the restaurant. All of Lucy's friends and Natsu's coworkers. All looking at two for answers

"Alright Lucy Heartfilia. You have got 1 minute to explain to me in full detail as to why you arrived here 2 hours late! WITH THIS GUY" Erza demanded

"Y-yes ma'am!"

So Lucy, told them about how she got lost and asked Siri for help. Then about how she ended up at a strip club and wandered off into an alleyway where she bumped into Natsu and threatened him with a plastic spoon. However, she left out the part about Natsu saying he had already taken a liking to her and how they gave each other their numbers. At the end of her explanation, she got the same reaction Natsu had when she threatened him with a spoon.

They all laughed at her.

"HAHAHA! LUCY! A SPOON?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT"

"Oh Lucy. If you thought he was a rapist you should've used your heels to jab him where the sun doesn't shine"

"Aanyways" Natsu interrupted "now that all of that is taken care of, everyone back to Striking!"

"WOOH!" they all cheered.

They all made their way inside in pairs, and just as Lucy was about to enter, Natsu gently pulled her back

"So... next week in the alleyway?"

"I'll be there waiting. Not with a spoon though"

* * *

**LEL. Yeah I dont even know what that was. See you again in like...7 months...or so? xD**


End file.
